Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas)
Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) is the daughter of Ibiza (Alba Vargas) and South Italy/Romano (Lovino Vargas). She is the younger sister of Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) and Rome (Chiara Vargas). She is the elder twin sister of Pompeii (Sergio Vargas). Personality Santa Eulalia is a very bubbly girl, unlike her mother and father (who are both tsunderes). She enjoys cooking and loves to be outdoors. She does get upset when she can't do the things that her twin can because of her weak legs and lungs. Description Santa Eulalia is a carbon copy of her mother: black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair is even parted to the left like her mother's. She wears girly clothes like Rome, but her favorite color is pink rather than yellow. Family *Ibiza (Alba Vargas) - Mother *South Italy (Lovino Vargas) - Father *Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Older Brother *Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) - Twin Brother *Rome (Chiara Vargas) - Older Sister *Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Aunt Side *England (Arthur Kirkland) - Uncle Side *Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Aunt Side *Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Uncle Side *North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Uncle Side *Spain (Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *North Korea (Mi-Hyun Fernandez-Carriedo) - Aunt Side *Majorca (Jose Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Menorca (Joaquin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Cousin Side *London (Helena Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Camden (Charlotte Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Cousin Side *Pyongyang (Yeo-Jin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Madrid (Imilia Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Barcelona (Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Iberia (Josefina Fernandez-Carriedo) - Grandmother Side *Phoenecia (Timoteo Fernandez-Carriedo) - Grandfather Side *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Great-Grandfather Side Relationships *Ibiza: Santa Eulalia loves being around her mother, but tends to favor her father. Ibiza loves all her children to pieces, but takes special care of Santa Eulalia due to her weak legs and lungs. '' *South Italy/Romano: ''Santa Eulalia loves her father. She is a "daddy's girl" and usually goes to him first to ask him for something. She doesn't like it when her father denies her things and she also dislikes when her father gets over-protective over her because of her ailments. '' *Ibiza Town: ''Santa Eulalia absolutely adores Ibiza Town. She feels closer to him since both of their cities reside in their mother's country. When he died in "Palermo's Survival Game", she cried out and shook him in a desperate attempt to wake him before falling unconscious herself. *Pompeii: Santa Eulalia feels a deep connetction with her twin as well. They do not share pain, like Sicily and Sardinia can, but they are extrememly close and can find each other with no problem. '' *Rome: ''Santa Eulalia is adored by Rome. Rome calls Santa Eulalia her "cute younger sister". When Rome died in "Palermo's Survival Game", she cried and did not want to leave her sister's body. She even chased the hovercraft as it carried the lifeless body of Rome away. '' *Sicily: ''Santa Eulalia enjoys Sicily's company and finds a certain connection to her aunt because they both have a twin. *England: Santa Eulalia enjoys going to England's house and seeing all the fairies. She also "helped Uncle England's unicorns" in Wingtalia when England tricked her into giving up her wings in "Birds of a Feather". '' *Sardinia: ''Santa Eulalia enjoys Sardinia's comany because of her music. When she was a baby, Sardinia's lullabys would lull her to sleep. *Prussia: Santa Eulalia finds her Uncle Prussia to be insanely awesome. She enjoys when he brings Gilbird out to play. '' *North Italy: ''Santa Eulalia likes hanging around her Uncle Italy because he spoils her. '' *Spain: ''Santa Eulalia has a fondness of Spain. Spain was one of the first family members to hold her as a baby (her father being first). '' *North Korea: ''North Korea and Santa Eulalia have not been seen interacting. *Majorca: Santa Eulalia loved to eat her Uncle Majorca's finger when she was a baby. In "Romano and Jiku's Wedding", she would not leave him alone constantly wanted him to hold her. *Menorca: Santa Eulalia loves Uncle Menorca. He's a lot less strict than Uncle Majorca and he is one of the ones that helped to teach her Spanish as a baby. *Brighton: In "Palermo's Survival Game", Brighton sees Hawaii carrying Santa Eulalia on her back. He tells them that he doesn't know magic like his sisters and that they should find London or Palermo to help Santa Eulalia. After this, he carries Santa Eulalia on his back and gets the weight off of Hawaii's shoulders. *London: Santa Eulalia became very close to London after both of them lost their siblings in "Palermo's Survival Game". After becoming the final two, the two now share a bond that only death could break. '' * Camden: ''Camden has yet to make an appearance as of 25.04.2016. *Palermo: Another of Santa Eulalia's favorite cousins. In "Wingtalia", she loved flying in circles around Palermo and giggling. *Trapani: Trapani and Santa Eulalia are seen talking to each other in "Christmas Celebration Gone Wrong". However, they do not interact much after that said event. *Berlin: Santa Eulalia loves hanging around Berlin. In "Wingtalia", Berlin helped Santa Eulalia to escape her father and fly outside. *Cagliari: Cagliari is not shown interacting with Santa Eulalia much. She gives the paper with all the phone numbers to Santa Eulalia in the beginning of "Palermo's Survival Game" prior to entering the Arena. *Lanusei: Lanusei and Santa Eulalia (with Pompeii's help) cast a spell that accidentally clones Pompeii in "Christmas Celebration Gone Wrong". *Halle: Halle has not interacted with Santa Eulalia as of 17 March 2014. *Venice: Santa Eulalia loves her ditzy cousin Venice to bits. These two have so much fun learning to fly together in "Birds of a Feather". *Pyongyang: Pyongyang approached Santa Eulalia after finding Ibiza Town and Santa Eulalia crying in the open. It is Pyongyang that suggested to find immediate medical help for Santa Eulalia. *Madrid: Madrid and Santa Eulalia both share a bond since they both have a twin. However, the first time they interacted was after Rome's death in "Palermo's Survival Game". *Barcelona: Santa Eulalia and Barcelona never really interacted before "Palermo's Survival Game". However, in "Palermo's Survival Game", they first interact by Santa Eulalia checking Barcelona's back for a scar left by Minsk's knife. '' *Iberia: ''Iberia and Santa Eulalia have never met. Santa Eulalia has only seen pictures of her grandmother and once saw a shadow of her grandmother's ghost. *Phoenecia: Phoenecia and Santa Eulalia have never met. Santa Eulalia was shown a picture of her grandfather but the two have never met. '' *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire: ''Grandpa Rome and Santa Eulalia have met once when she was very little (about 5 months old). When her mother and father were asleep, Grandpa Rome slipped into Santa Eulalia and Pompeii's room to admire his new great-grandkids. Santa Eulalia saw him and giggled, reaching for him. He smiled at her and touched her nose gently. But, that was enough to make Santa Eulalia cry. Grandpa Rome disappeared before Ibiza made it to the room to calm Santa Eulalia down. Santa Eulalia has never seen his ghost since. Trivia *In the RPs, Santa Eulalia is played by Jiku. *Her character design was created by Jiku. *Santa Eulalia is older than her twin by 8 minutes. *Santa Eulalia's birthday is November 30th. *Santa Eulalia participated in the Hunger Games (i.e. "Palermo's Survival Game"). She was part of the final two and was saved by England's magic before she and London were forced to kill one another. *Santa Eulalia is a daddy's girl and tends to favor her father more than her mother. *Santa Eulalia was born with weak legs and weak lungs. She cannot do a lot of the things that her twin brother does, which irritates her. *No "sister cities" are listed for Santa Eulalia. *Santa Eulalia's color in the RPs is a pink that is a little lighter than London's color, but darker than Hawaii's color. *Santa Eulalia has yet to go to her first World Meeting. *Santa Eulalia is the 3rd born in her family and is the 2nd daughter. Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Jiku's Characters